Daian
The Daians are mysterious natural immortal humanoids that are found almost around the world of Ardaia. They are closely related to the Drindar, the Mordar, the Ardaian Vampire, the Ardaian Ghoul, the Ardaian Wight, the Ardaian Werecreature, and they are strangely related to the Dridar, the Ardaian Merfolk, the Ardaian Naga, and the Ardaian Faerie. They are the ancestors of the Ardaian Giant, the Ardaian Voadkin, the Ardaian Dwarf, and the Ardaian Halfling, and they are also strangely the ancestors of the Ardaian Centaur and the Ardaian Satyr. Other names The Daians are sometimes known as the Ardaian Elves or the Elves of Ardaia. Physical Description The Daians resembles a Human in appearance, but unlike a Human, a Daian has a slightly more slender body then a human, has slightly more compressed muscles then a Human, has leaf-shaped pointed ears, has slightly slower growing hair then a Human that never gets tangled or knotted, has very little body hair to the point that male Daians are incapable of growing any facial hair, has slightly slower growing, tougher, sharper, pointer finger and toe nails then a Human, has slightly tougher muscles and skin then a Human, has slightly stronger, harder, lighter bones and teeth then a Human, has slightly sharper incisor teeth then a Human, and has slightly longer, sharper canine teeth then a Human. Size Daians stand about up to between 5'12 and 8'0 feet tall weighing about between 160 and 280 pounds. Abilities Daians has a faster ability to heal from wounds that normally can kill an mortal. Strengths Daians has much greater physical abilities then a Human and they have much keener senses then a Human, especially their sense of hearing and sight. Daians are resistant to the extremes of nature(extreme heat and extreme cold). Daians have immunity to diseses. Daians can not die from extreme starvation even through they need to eat to stay strong and have energy, and they can not freezed to death. Ecology Life Cycle' Daians are born about a year after their conception. The mind of the Daian devolopes much faster then their body and by the time they're first year, a Daian can speak, walk, and even dance, their faster onset of mental maturity makes young Daians seemed older then they really are to mortals. Their physical puberty cames around between their fiftieth and one hundredth year(Daians stop aging physically by the time they reach their full adult height appearing like someone in their early twenties, while mortal bodies do not stop aging). Death Even through they are immortal, a Daian can be slain and weak-willed ones can die from extreme grief, and some can die if their bodies have been badly weakened. Sleeping During their younger years, the Daians sleep just like any mortal would, but over time as the Daian becames an adult, they find their rest within a four hour long meditative trance that is just as restful as true sleep, but leaves them aware of their surroundings and unlike mortals, the Daians sleep mostly with their eyes open. Races There are up to fourteen races of the Daians and they are the Arctic Daian, the Common Daian, the Tundra Daian, the Steppe Daian, the Savanna Daian, the Plains Daian, the Desert Daian, the Forest Daian, the Jungle Daian, the Swamp Daian, the Bog Daian, the Marsh Daian, the Mountain Daian, the Cave Daian, the Hill Daian, and the Deep Daian.